The invention described herein relates generally to rotary valves and more particularly to multiposition rotary valves useful at cryogenic temperatures.
Rotary valves are well known. They have been used for years in hydraulic systems and to control the delivery of fluids to various engine components. In systems where several steps are performed, a separate valve has been used to control the movement of the fluid at each step. Since valve maintenance is a significant problem in many applications, it is highly desirable to reduce the number of valves needed.